The Suspicious Coffee
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: [AU] Naruto dan Hinata sengaja mengadakan acara reuni dengan teman-teman SMA mereka. Acara yang seharusnya menyenangkan itu berubah menjadi malapetaka ketika Hinata ditemukan meninggal di kamarnya. Hinata diduga diracuni dengan sianida yang ada di kopinya. Siapakah yang sudah membunuhnya? Dapatkah Itachi dan Shikamaru memecahkan kasus ini? RnR.
1. Bab 1: Permulaan

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata._

 _._

 **[** The Suspicious Coffee, **Bab 1:** Permulaan **]**

— _AU & typo(s)—_

.

.

.

Sejak lima menit yang lalu, Naruto hanya terdiam di depan pintu dapur sambil memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang sibuk memberikan intruksi kepada pelayan dapur. Istrinya yang bernama Hinata itu dengan cekatan mencicipi satu per satu masakan yang sudah selesai. Jika ia kurang puas dengan rasanya, tak jarang dirinya sendiri yang terjun langsung untuk menambahkan bumbu yang kurang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam di situ, Naruto?" Pertanyaan dari sang istri membuat Naruto meringis.

"Kau menyadarinya?"

Hinata menoleh sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Lebih baik kau membantu kami daripada hanya diam saja."

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mendekati sang istri dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Hinata reflek memukul pelan lengan Naruto. "Ja-jangan, Naruto. Bibi Chiyo dan yang lain melihat ki-kita," ucap Hinata gugup dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Bibi Chiyo yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menyuruh pelayan-pelayan untuk fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Sedangkan Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Hinata. "Tidak apa, mereka pasti mengerti."

"Dasar!" Akhirnya Hinata menyerah. Mata kelabunya kemudian tanpa sengaja melihat pemandangan kebun belakang dari jendela dapur. Bunga sakura terlihat bermekaran dengan cantiknya sembari mahkotanya bermain dengan sang angin.

"Sayang, kita ke ruang tamu? Di sini panas," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian mengajak suaminya ke ruang tengah.

Baru saja Hinata duduk di sofa, Naruto sudah mengeluh kepadanya. "Sudah kubilang untuk memesan makanan saja, kan? Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan, Hinata."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya lagi. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini, kan? Lagipula aku tidak kelelahan, ada Bibi Chiyo, Ayame, Sara, Shion—"

"Sstt ...," Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Hinata. "Baik, aku menyerah, asalkan kau tidak kelelahan."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa, Kak Neji bilang dia akan datang terlambat," ujar Hinata.

"Hmm ... bagaimana dengan yang lain, Sayang?"

Hinata kemudian merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat semua pesan yang ia terima tadi. "Ino akan berangkat dengan Sakura."

"Duo perempuan itu memang tidak bisa dipisahkan," komentar Naruto. "Apa kau ingat, Hinata? Dulu, saat kita kelas satu SMA, mereka pernah bertengkar hebat di lorong sekolah dan membuat satu sekolahan gempar seketika," tambah Naruto sambil mengingat wajah Sakura dan Ino yang acak-acakkan dipaksa masuk ke ruang BK.

Hinata tersenyum geli saat mengingatnya. "Tapi sekarang mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang sulit dipisahkan."

"Ino dan Sakura ditempatkan di satu kamar saja, bagaimana?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau ditambah Temari juga?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Memangnya Shikamaru tidak datang?"

Wanita bersurai biru gelap itu menggeleng. "Dia tidak bisa libur dari pekerjaannya."

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis. "Dasar Bapak Sersan sok sibuk. Lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada reuni akbar yang kita buat, Hinata."

Hinata terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan sang suami. "Ucapanmu terlalu berlebihan. Kita hanya membuat acara menginap selama tiga hari dua malam saja. Bukan reuni akbar."

"Ah, bagiku sama saja. Lalu Kiba dan kawan-kawan?"

"Mereka juga datang tepat waktu. Oh, Hanabi akhirnya memilih ikut acara kita, Sayang," beritahu Hinata gembira.

Naruto memicingkan matanya saat menatap sang istri. "Kalau Hanabi ikut, berarti tunangannya juga ikut?" Hinata menggangguk. "Lihat saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Konohamaru tidur satu kamar dengan adik iparku!"

"Jadi, Konohamaru bergabung dengan para laki-laki yang lain?"

"Tepat sekali, Sayang. Di lantai dua, ada kamar besar yang cukup menampung mereka semua. Sakura, Ino, dan Temari tidur di kamar dekat perpustakaan di lantai satu, bersebelahan dengan kamar Hanabi," terang Naruto.

"Lalu kita?"

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar kata _kita_ yang diucapkan Hinata. Rasanya menyenangkan di saat sudah tidak ada kata _aku dan kamu_ lagi, melainkan _kita_. "Di mana saja boleh, asalkan aku bisa bersamamu, Sayang," sahut Naruto kemudian mengecup bibir Hinata cepat.

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika. Ia memukul pelan dada sang suami. "Dasar!"

"Ya ampun, aku hampir melupakan mereka. Neji dan Tenten tidur di kamar sebelah kamar kita," terang Naruto. "Kita tidak boleh kalah dengan pengantin baru seperti mereka, Sayang," Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Hinata, kali ini ditambah dengan sedikit lumatan.

Hinata segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto kemudian berdiri dengan cepat. "Naruto mesum!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Ki-kita juga pengantin baru, kan?" tambahnya kemudian kembali ke dapur.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh di tempat duduknya. Setelah Hinata tidak tertangkap melalui indra penglihatannya, laki-laki berumur 27 tahun itu menghela napas pelan. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini ia lelah sekali. Mungkin lebih tepatnya semenjak ia menikah dengan Hinata setengah tahun yang lalu. Ah, tidak, tidak. Kelelahan yang ia rasakan ini sudah terjadi sejak satu tahun lalu saat ayah Hinata meninggal dunia.

 _"Aku ingin setelah kau menikah dengan Hinata, kau mau membantunya mengurus perusahaan. Hinata memerlukanmu, Naruto."_

Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Hyuuga Hiashi itu kembali terngiang di kepala Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa menolak keinginan laki-laki itu. Naruto meninggalkan impiannya demi mendukung Hinata karena ia begitu mencintai wanita itu.

Karena keputusannya itu, Naruto mendapatkan segalanya. Tempatnya berdiri sudah disiapkan dengan banyak emas. Hidupnya seperti berada di sangkar emas. Memang semuanya terbuat dari emas, tapi dia terkurung. Tidak bebas.

Andai saja ia tidak memilih jalan ini. Andai saja ia tidak melepaskan impiannya. Mungkin ia tidak akan merasakan kelelahan seperti ini. Tapi ... masih ada jalan keluar lain. Dia bisa saja berpisah dengan Hinata atau ...

Naruto memejamkan matanya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berhenti berpikir seperti itu, Naruto. Kau itu orang baik! Kau tidak pernah memanfaatkan istrimu!" ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang lebih baik fokus pada acara ini. Sudah hampir sore, aku harus menyiapkan kamar untuk mereka semua."

.

o0o

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tapi sayangnya Neji masih harus terkurung dalam rapat yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berakhir ini. Semenjak pamannya meninggal satu tahun yang lalu, semua kendali perusahaan berada di tangannya tapi semua keputusan tetap berada di tangan sepupunya. Bagaimana pun juga, Hinata adalah ahli waris dari pamannya.

"Saya rasa kontrak yang diminta oleh pihak farmasi tidak terlalu menguntungkan kita. Lebih baik kita mencari perusahaan lain atau kita meminta perubahan kontrak kepada mereka," ucap Neji. "Kalau begitu, rapat hari ini kita sudahi saja. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Terima kasih, Semuanya."

Akhirnya saat pukul dua belas malam, ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Neji memeriksa ponselnya saat berada di areal parkir. Ada satu pesan masuk dari istrinya. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Begitu sampai di apartemennya, Neji segera disambut oleh senyuman sang istri. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu? Ada air ha—"

Ucapan Tenten terputus saat Neji memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku pulang," ucapnya sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas pundak sang istri.

Tenten dengan pelan mengelus punggung Neji. "Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Sekarang kau mandi dulu, aku akan menghangatkan supmu dulu." Neji akhirnya menuturi perintah sang istri sesudah sebelumnya mengecup dahi sang istri.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Hinata kalau besok kita akan datang terlambat," terang Tenten saat Neji duduk di meja makan.

"Besok? Maksudmu _nanti_?"

"Eh?" Tenten menoleh ke arah jam dindingnya. Sudah pukul setengah dua pagi. "Kau benar, Neji."

Setelah meletakkan semangkuk nasi dan lauk pauk yang lain di depan Neji, Tenten segera mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan, Neji. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantor?" tanya Tenten basa-basi.

Neji menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab. "Menjemukkan seperti biasanya."

Tenten hanya bisa meringis mendengarnya. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan itu menjemukkan kalau saja perusahaan itu menjadi milikmu, kan?"

Pria bermarga Hyuuga itu menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap sang istri. "Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Tenten."

Tenten kembali meringis. "Ya ampun, aku hanya bercanda. Kau menanggapinya terlalu serius."

Suasanya kembali hening.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Naruto?"

Neji kembali menghentikan gerakannya demi menatap wajah sang istri. "Dia ... aku rasa baik."

"Dasar pembohong."

Neji hanya mengernyit mendengar penghakiman sepihak dari Tenten.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita sekolah menengah, Neji. Kau mungkin bisa menyembunyikan semua kekesalanmu dari dunia tapi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku," lanjut Tenten.

Sang suami hanya bisa terdiam sambil meruskan acara makan malamnya yang sangat terlambat itu.

"Kau tidak suka karena pamanmu tidak mewariskan apapun padamu padahal sejak awal perusahaan itu milik ayahmu dan pamanmu. Hanya karena ayahmu sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, pamanmu berpikir bahwa perusahaan itu miliknya dan mewariskan semuanya kepada Hinata dan Hanabi."

"Sudahlah, Tenten. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Neji kemudian meminum airnya.

"Kau harus menangani semua urusan perusahaan dan mendapat gaji sebagai direktur pemasaran. Sedangkan Naruto? Hanya karena dia suami dari Hinata, dia bisa menjadi direktur utama tanpa harus bekerja keras. Ini tidak adil, Neji. Dunia tidak adil padamu!" Emosi Tenten semakin tidak terkendali.

"Cukup, aku tidak apa-apa."

Tenten hanya menatap Neji dengan pandangan iba. Mata cokelatnya tidak berhenti memperhatikan setiap gerakan suaminya yang mulai merapikan semua peralatan makannya dan membawanya ke wastafel. Neji bahkan tidak pernah menyusahkannya. Laki-laki itu selalu membantu Tenten mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga yang ia bisa. Seperti sekarang ini, Neji mencuci semua peralatan makannya sendiri.

Gadis bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian berdiri dan menyusul Neji. Ia memeluk suaminya dari belakang sambil menumpukan kepalanya pada punggung tegap Neji.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, Neji. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggungnya sendiri."

Neji menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menghadap sang istri. Mata kelabunya dapat melihat mata Tenten yang berkaca-kaca. Pria berumur 27 tahun itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku melakukan semua ini bukan karena terpaksa. Tapi aku menyukai pekerjaanku walau sedikit menjemukkan. Seperti katamu tadi, perusahaan itu juga milik ayahku, jadi aku ingin melindunginya agar perusahaan itu semakin besar dan aku bisa membuat ayahku bangga."

Tenten menatap Neji tidak percaya. "Kau bicara banyak sekali. Tidak biasanya," balas Tenten sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan ini lagi," ucap Neji sambil memeluk Tenten. "Besok kita akan bersenang-senang selama tiga hari penuh."

Tenten semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Neji. "Ya, kau benar."

Dalam hatinya, Tenten berharap kalau rasa senang itu tidak hanya bertahan selama tiga hari. Dia juga ingin Neji hidup bahagia tanpa terbebani seperti ini. Andai saja perusahaan itu menjadi milik Neji. Semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah.

.

o0o

.

TING! TONG!

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara bel pintu. Ah, mungkin mimpi. Akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya kembali. Tapi sayangnya suara bel pintu itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Siapa yang berani menggangguku sepagi ini?" erangnya frustasi sambil melihat layar ponselnya. "Jam tujuh pagi? Hmm ... kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara alarm ponselku?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri saat dirinya ingat memasang alarm untuk pukul setengah tujuh. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada orang gila yang memencet bel pintuku dengan membabi buta."

Sakura mengenakan jaket di luar baju tidurnya sebelum bangun dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Mata hijaunya tak berkedip saat melihat sesosok laki-laki berdiri di balik pintunya. "Waahh ... aku tidak kaget melihatmu, Sasuke."

"Hn," balas sang pemuda kemudian masuk seenaknya ke dapur Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa mengikutinya sambil memperhatikan pemuda Uchiha yang sedang meletakkan sebuah kotak panjang di atas meja.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku harap penyakit pasienmu di rumah sakit tidak menular padamu. Karena sepertinya otakmu tidak bisa membedakan apartemenmu dengan apartemenku, Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku bawa donat. Buatkan aku kopi," titah Sasuke seenaknya sambil membuka kotak berwarna oranye yang ia bawa. "Kau boleh ambil rasa cokelat _mint_ kesukaanmu, Sakura."

Rasa kesal Sakura sedikit berkurang saat melihat jajanan goreng berbentuk roda dengan rasa kesukaannya. Mau tak mau, Sakura akhirnya menuruti permintaan Sasuke. "Aku pikir kau tidak suka donat."

"Ya, memang," sahut Sasuke sambil mengambil satu donat dengan hiasan madu di atasnya.

"Lalu?" Sakura masih sibuk dengan alat pembuat kopinya kemudian mengambil dua buah cangkir dari rak dapurnya.

Sasuke menggigit donat pilihannya sebelum membalas ucapan Sakura. "Kau tahu Nawaki?"

Salah satu alis Sakura naik ke atas. "Ah, pasienmu yang nakal itu. Aku jadi ingat, seminggu yang lalu dia berlari di koridor sambil menggunakan tiang infusnya sebagai pedang dan menganggap semua perawat sebagai musuhnya. Wah, kacau sekali!"

"Dia sudah keluar rumah sakit kemarin sore. Orang tuanya memberikanku ini. Aku tidak bisa menolak, kan?"

Sakura menuangkan kopi hitam yang masih panas itu ke dalam dua cangkir dan memberikan satu cangkir pada Sasuke. Gadis bermata hijau itu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan mengambil donat kesukaannya. "Hei, rumah sakit kita melarang dokter menerima suap," goda Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan kunyahannya sambil memicingkan matanya menatap Sakura. "Ini hadiah, bukan suap!"

"Hahaha ... aku bercanda, Sasuke. Kau serius sekali. Oh iya, hari ini kau libur?"

"Hn, aku bertukar _shift_ jaga malam dengan Kabuto kemarin. Jadi, sekarang dia yang bertugas seharian menggantikanku," terang Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar mengambil cuti tiga hari?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat. "Iya, untung saja kepala administrasi memberiku izin. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk liburan. Akhirnya aku bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekelasku saat SMA."

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat senyuman bahagia Sakura. "Kau berangkat jam berapa?"

Sakura menoleh melihat jam dinding di dapurnya. "Aku berjanji berangkat jam delapan dengan Ino. Ah, gawat, aku harus mandi dulu."

Pemuda yang sudah menjadi teman Sakura semenjak kuliah itu hanya menghela napas. "Kau punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap-siap, Nona."

Tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Sasuke, Sakura segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti kemudian melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Tak berselang beberapa lama, indra pendengerannya menangkap suara _shower_ dari kamar mandiri.

"Ah, lelahnya," geram Sasuke sambil meregangkan ototnya kemudian berjalan ke arah balkon Sakura. Bekerja semalaman di rumah sakit memang bisa menguras tenaganya. Salah satu tangannya menarik kaca geser yang membatasi balkon apartemen Sakura. Udara pagi menerpa kulit wajahnya. Memang dingin tapi menyegarkan. Apalagi saat mata hitamnya dapat menangkap mahkota bunga sakura di taman kota. Posisi apartemen Sakura yang berada di lantai tujuh memudahkan Sasuke melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Hei!" Sebuah tepukan pelan pada punggungnya mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. "Kenapa melamun di sini? Kau tidak pulang?"

Sasuke menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya saat melihat penampilan Sakura yang sudah berubah. Gadis itu sudah selesai bersiap-siap. "Kau cepat sekali," ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Hei, hei, hentikan. Rambutku akan berantakan lagi."

Kali ini kedua tangan Sasuke menarik kedua pipi Sakura. "Begini jauh lebih baik."

"Dasar! Kau suka sekali menggodaku. Sekarang cepat pulang ke apartemenmu, Sasuke. Turun satu lantai, kau akan sampai di tempatmu," ucap Sakura sambil mendorong punggung Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya.

Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya didorong hingga pintu keluar. "Tunggu dulu, Sakura."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa lagi?"

TUK!

Sasuke mengetukkan dua buah jarinya di dahi Sakura. "Ini jimat agar kau tidak bersedih saat melihat cinta pertamamu di acara reunimu."

Mata hijau Sakura membesar ketika mendengar semua ucapan Sasuke. "A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Cinta pertama apa? Hahaha ...," ucap Sakura kaku.

Sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya. "Kau punya kebiasaan buruk saat mabuk, Sakura. Kalau tidak salah namanya Naruto?"

DEG!

Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdegub aneh ketika mendengar nama itu disebut. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu nama itu? Kapan terakhir kalinya dirinya mabuk? Apa dia membongkar semua masa-masa kelamnya di hadapan Sasuke?

Saat otak Sakura masih berusaha mengingat kapan terkahir kalinya dia mabuk, Sasuke tiba-tiba menepuk kedua bahunya. "Kau menceritakannya padaku saat cinta pertamu itu menikah setengah tahun yang lalu."

Seakan mendapat pencerahan, Sakura berusaha tertawa. "Ya ampun, itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah merelakannya, lagipula dia menikah dengan sahabatku. Aku bahagia melihat mereka bahagia."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Memang. Tapi cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan, Sakura."

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan dramatis Sasuke. Seakan tidak percaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Kau berbicara seakan-akan pernah mempunyai cinta pertama, Sasuke. Hahaha ..."

"Aku punya." Jawaban Sasuke menghentikan tawa Sakura seketika itu juga. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyerang dirinya saat mendengar sahutan serius Sasuke. "Sudah, aku pulang. Kau bersenang-senanglah dengan teman-temanmu."

Sasuke akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari apartemen Sakura. Baru beberapa langkah, pria itu tiba-tiba berbalik. "Telepon aku kalau kau sudah sampai di villa temanmu itu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu hanya mematung di posisinya tanpa bisa membalas ucapan Sasuke. Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sampai akhirnya sosok pria itu menghilang di belokan.

.

o0o

.

"Ayo cepat masuk, Chouji. Kita bisa terlambat sampai di sana," ucap Kiba sambil menghidupkan mobilnya. "Tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Iya, semua sudah lengkap. Ayo berangkat!" ucap Lee penuh semangat. "Aku tidak sabar untuk sampai di sana."

Kiba akhirnya melajukan mobilnya di jalan raya. Akamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya menyalak dengan riang saat kepalanya terkena hembusan angin.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan mengajak Akamaru, Kiba," ujar Chouji yang duduk di kursi deretan ketiga ditemani bertumpuk-tumpuk tas.

"Hei, aku dan Akamaru tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kau dengar itu?" balas Kiba.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menikah kalau seperti ini, Kiba," celetuk Shino tiba-tiba.

Lee yang duduk di sebelah Shino merangkul pemuda itu. "Jangan seperti itu, kita semua juga belum menikah, Shino. Jangan membuatku mengingat nasib kita. Aku ingin tahu di mana jodohku!" tambah Lee dengan dramatis.

Kiba hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati ketika mendengar curahan hati temannya itu. "Selera berpakaianmu harus kau perbaiki dulu, Lee. Wanita akan menjauh saat melihat laki-laki berpakaian serba hijau sepertimu."

"Terlalu menyilaukan," tambah Chouji.

"Dulu Neji berada di kelompok kita. Tapi sekarang dia sudah meninggalkanku." Lee masih terus memuntahkan semua curahan hatinya yang selalu dibalas dengan gonggongan Akamaru.

"Dia beruntung mendapatkan Tenten," tanggap Chouji.

"Seharusnya Tenten bisa menjadi wanita kaya raya kalau saja Neji menjadi pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga," celetuk Shino tiba-tiba.

Kiba mengerutkan dahinya. "Berhenti berbicara seperti itu."

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta yang ada," balas Shino sambil memperbaiki letak kaca matanya.

"Aku tidak suka kau membicarakan Neji seperti itu. Dia bekerja sangat keras demi perusahaan itu. Aku yakin dia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memiliki perusahaan itu."

Lee menyambung ucapan Kiba dengan hati-hati. "Tapi seharusnya itu memang menjadi milik Neji, kan? Maksudku ayahnya juga pemilik perusahaan itu dulu."

"Kenapa kalian membahas masalah ini? Tujuan kita untuk bersenang-senang dan melupakan semua masalah kita, kan?" ucap Chouji untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mengenai masalah keluarga Hyuuga ini.

"Ya, ya, kau benar, Chouji. Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" teriak Kiba di kursi kemudi. Akamaru dengan semangat menggonggong untuk membalas ucapan majikannya.

"Kau juga sama saja, Kiba." Sepertinya Shino belum ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Kiba hanya mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Shino.

Shino menghela napas dari tempat duduknya sambil memandang kepala Kiba dari belakang. "Kalau saja Hinata menerima perasaanmu dulu, mungkin sekarang kau sudah menjadi direktur utama seperti Naruto tanpa perlu bersusah payah menjadi apoteker dengan gaji kecil seperti sekarang."

Emosi Kiba sedikit terpancing ketika mendengar kalimat pedas dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Pegangannya pada setir kemudi semakin mengerat. "Itu sudah berlalu, jangan dibahas lagi, hahaha ...," balas Kiba dengan tawa memaksa. Lee juga ikut tertawa dengan Chouji, hanya Shino yang sadar kalau Kiba sedang berbohong saat ini.

"Ah, aku lelah, bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai," ucap Shino pada akhirnya.

.

o0o

.

Ino dengan semangat membantu Sakura memasukkan koper ke dalam mobilnya. "Kau membawa apa saja, Sakura? Banyak sekali," ujar Ino.

Sakura memutar matanya saat melihat barang bawaan Ino yang jauh lebih banyak. "Berkaca terlebih dulu sebelum berbicara, Ino."

"Sudah, sudah, kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu," sahut Sakura kemudian duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Hei, Bu Dokter, kita menyetirnya bergantian ya?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik, baik, Ibu Perawat."

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu segera menyalakan mobil berwarna putihnya dan menjalankannya di jalan yang masih cukup lengang itu. "Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat villa milik Naruto."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak menyetujui ucapan Ino. "Bukannya itu villa Hinata?"

Giliran Ino yang memutar bola matanya. "Sekarang mereka itu suami istri, jadi semuanya menjadi milik mereka berdua, kan? Apa yang menjadi milik Hinata juga menjadi milik Naruto."

Sakura menghela napas. "Ya, terserahmu saja, Ino."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto itu beruntung sekali. Seharusnya dia berterimakasih pada kita karena sudah mendekatkannya dengan Hinata," celetuk Ino.

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Ino. Dia jadi teringat kalau dia dulu berusaha mendekatkan Naruto dengan Hinata karena ia tahu Hinata menyukai Naruto. Dia terpaksa harus menahan perasaannya sendiri demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu.

Melihat Sakura yang terdiam, Ino tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak sedang menyesali keputusanmu, kan?"

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Ino. "Tidak! Tentu tidak!" sahut Sakura cepat. "Aku senang mereka bahagia, Ino."

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanmu di hadapanku. Aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto sejak kelas satu SMA. Kau saja yang terlalu lembek dulu."

Sakura mendesah di tempat duduknya. "Sudahlah, Ino. Jangan membahas itu lagi. Semuanya sudah berlalu."

"Benar. Lupakan saja Naruto. Kau sudah punya penggantinya, kan?" goda Ino. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak sadar, Sakura. Aku sedang membicarakan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Hahaha ... tidak mungkin Sasuke menyukaiku. Aku yakin dia punya selera yang tinggi. Dia pintar, tampan, mapan, dokter yang hebat. Ah! Yang pasti dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku."

Ino terkikik kecil sambil menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. "Kau baru saja memuji-mujinya, Sakura. Lihat, kau juga menyukainya, kan?"

Sakura bosan mendengar pembicaraan ini. Ino memang suka menggoda hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Mereka hanya teman kuliah dan sekarang mereka juga bekerja di tempat yang sama. Hanya teman. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

"Berhenti membicarakanku. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Idate?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Ino menghela napas keras sambil menjalankan mobilnya kembali setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau. "Kami sudah putus."

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Sekarang aku sedang memberitahukanmu, Sakura," balas Ino.

"Masalahnya apa kali ini? Aku sudah tidak ingat berapa jumlah mantan pacarmu."

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Entahlah, aku selalu bosan dengan hubunganku. Mungkin ... aku masih memikirkan _dia_ ," ucap Ino tanpa sadar.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Hm?" sahut Ino ketika dia sadar dengan ucapannya tadi. "Ah, dia ... dia itu bukan siapa-siapa. Jangan dipikirkan."

Sakura sebenarnya masih belum puas dengan jawaban Ino tapi dia memilih diam. Kalau Ino memang ingin menceritakan masalahnya, pasti dia akan bercerita. Sakura tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain walaupun itu sahabatnya sendiri.

Dari tempat duduknya, Ino sedikit menoleh ke arah Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang tidak meneruskan pembicaraan tadi, Ino akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Kenapa mulutnya bisa kelepasan berbicara seperti itu? Kenapa juga dirinya masih belum bisa melupakan _orang itu_? Itu hanya cinta monyet!

"Kau sudah tidak menyukainya, Ino," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah? Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu," sahut Ino kemudian kembali fokus menyetir.

.

.

.

.

.

~Bab 1 Selesai~

 _ **A/N: Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar kalian di kotak review yaaa :) Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya...**_


	2. Bab 2: Perubahan

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata._

 _._

 **[** The Suspicious Coffee, **Bab 2:** Perubahan **]**

— _AU & typo(s)—_

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi lewat sepuluh menit. Hinata terlihat sangat gembira sekaligus gugup saat melihat jam besar di ruang tengah villanya. Naruto yang melihat tingkat Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Mereka akan segera sampai. Daripada kau terus menatap jam, kenapa tidak memeriksa kue cokelat yang sedang dipanggang Sara?" ucap Naruto.

Seakan diberi peringatan, Hinata menatap Naruto terkejut. "Aku baru ingat Sara suka menghanguskan kue-kueku," ujar wanita yang sekarang bermarga Uzumaki itu sambil pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi panas di ruang tengah.

Satu helaan napas meluncur dari mulut Naruto saat melihat _headline_ koran yang sedang ia baca. "Kenapa mereka seenaknya mengatakan kalau perusahaan Hyuuga sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan farmasi itu? Dasar berita omong kosong! Wartawan surat kabar makin mirip dengan wartawan majalah gosip saja," geram Naruto sedikit frustasi.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Hinata yang sudah duduk di sisinya. "Bagaimana kuemu?"

Wanita berwajah ayu itu menghela napas lega. "Untungnya ada Shion, jadi semua kue itu selamat," sahut Hinata. "Jadi, kau kenapa? Ada berita apa di koran?"

"Akhir-akhir ini berita di surat kabar suka mengada-ngada, lebih mirip majalah gosip saja," sahut Naruto.

Hinata melirik koran yang sedang dibaca suaminya. "Kalau begitu kita jangan berlangganan koran itu lagi," balas Hinata. "Memangnya mereka membuat berita apa sampai kau kesal seperti ini?"

"Soal kontrak yang akan kita buat dengan perusahaan farmasi milik keluarga Senju," terang Naruto. "Kita masih belum memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka tapi berita di sini mengatakan kita sudah menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan mereka."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan prihatin. "Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa menuntut perusahaan surat kabar itu. Aku bisa menghubungi Paman Iruka untuk mengurus semuanya."

Tangan Naruto menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata. "Jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan, Hinata."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berhenti berwajah kesal seperti itu. Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini, kan?" ucap Hinata gembira.

Senyuman bahagia Hinata menular dengan cepat ke wajah Naruto. "Kau benar, Sayang. Urusan perusahaan bisa kita bicarakan nanti saja."

"Hmm ... kau mau mencoba kue cokelatku? Tidak baik sarapan hanya dengan kopi saja," ucap Hinata mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Naruto menimang-nimang tawaran Hinata. "Aku akan jadi kelinci percobaanmu? Tapi, baiklah, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, Sayang," sahut Naruto sambil menarik pinggul Hinata agar ia bisa mengecup pelan bibir istrinya.

Dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, Hinata kembali melenggang ke dapur untuk mengambil sepotong kue. Senyum Naruto masih terukir saat matanya masih bisa menangkap sosok istrinya. Tapi saat matanya kembali terfokus pada koran di tangannya, senyumnya dengan cepat menghilang. Ia jadi teringat saat dirinya dan Neji berkunjung ke perusahaan farmasi milik keluarga Senju itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Semuanya terlihat baik, tapi kontrak yang mereka minta itu terlalu menguntungkan pihak mereka. Itulah yang membuat Neji juga urung untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan Senju tersebut.

"Arrghh!" erang Naruto frustasi. "Otakku tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan seperti ini."

.

oOo

.

Suasana di mobil Kiba terasa lebih sunyi dari sebelum mereka berangkat. Tidak ada suara ketus dan tajam milik Shino, ucapan-ucapan berlebihan milik Lee juga sudah senyap, suara berisik Chouji yang makan keripik kentang juga tidak ada. Hanya ada suara dengkuran halus ditambah suara penyiar radio yang sesekali diselingi suara musik.

"Curang! Mereka semua tidur," geram Kiba. Matanya melirik sekilas anjingnya yang juga bergelung di kursinya. "Akamaru juga sama saja dengan mereka. Rasanya villa keluarga Hyuuga itu terletak di ujung bumi saja."

"Seratus meter lagi belok kiri di Jalan Hokage."

Kiba mengernyit saat suara jernih seorang wanita terdengar dari ponselnya. Paling tidak navigatornya masih setia menemaninya sejak tadi.

"Anda sudah sampai."

Karena mendapat arahan yang sangat tiba-tiba, Kiba segera menginjak pedal rem mobilnya dengan sangat keras. Dan telah berhasil membangunkan empat makhluk lain yang berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Waw, Kiba, aku curiga kalau kau menyogok kepolisian saat ujian mengemudi," decak Lee karena dahinya baru saja terbentur bagian belakang kursi Kiba.

"Salahmu yang tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman." Kali ini Shino berada di pihak Kiba.

Kiba memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa ia sudah berada di tempat yang benar padahal Nona navigatornya sudah sejak tadi mengatakan kalau ia sudah sampai di tujuan. "Yah, sepertinya kita sudah sampai, Kawan-kawan."

"Ini di mana?" tanya Chouji yang baru saja bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Di sebelah kiri mereka terlihat gerbang berwarna putih yang kira-kira setinggi tiga meter. Ada papan nama Hyuuga tertulis di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang yang mendatangi mobil mereka. Karena kaca mobilnya diketuk oleh kedua orang itu, mau tak mau Kiba menurunkan kacanya.

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan-Tuan sekalian. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu? Karena mobil Anda berhenti mendadak di sini," ucap salah seorang dari mereka dengan _nametag_ Kotetsu yang terjahit di bajunya.

"Ah, kami mencari villa milik keluarga Hyuuga. Ada—"

Belum selesai Kiba menjelaskan maksud mereka, salah satu pria yang lain membuka suaranya. "Jangan-jangan kalian teman Tuan Naruto dan Nyonya Hinata?"

"Benar, kami teman mereka!" sahut Lee dengan penuh semangat.

"Wah, kalau begitu silahkan masuk. Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu."

Setelah pintu gerbang putih itu terbuka lebar, Kiba membawa mobilnya masuk. Mulut Lee terbuka lebar saat melihat villa megah yang sekarang sudah ada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata sekaya ini!"

Kiba memutar bola matanya bosan. Tidak bisakah topik tentang kekayaan Hyuuga ini diganti saja? Sejak mereka berangkat, hanya topik ini saja yang selalu dibahas.

"Sudahlah, Lee. Cepat ambil barang-barangmu di belakang," titah Kiba sambil membukakan pintu untuk Akamaru. Anjing berbulu putih itu menyalak riang saat pintu villa di hadapannya terbuka. Seakan masih ingat dengan bau si pembuka pintu, Akamaru berlari menerjangnya.

"Hahaha ... Akamaru, kau sudah sebesar ini," ujar Naruto geli. "Kalian sedikit terlambat dari para perempuan."

"Salahkan saja Chouji yang tidak bisa bangun pagi ini," sahut Kiba menyusul Akamaru. Kiba segera memeluk sobatnya itu dengan erat. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau berharap aku sudah mati, hah?" candanya sambil menepuk punggung Kiba dengan cukup keras.

"Hei! Itu sakit!"

Shino, Lee, dan Chouji yang sudah membawa barang-barang mereka akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan Naruto dan Kiba. Acara saling peluk memeluk pun terulang kembali. "Ayo masuk, yang lain sudah menunggu di kebun belakang."

"Memang siapa saja yang sudah datang?" tanya Lee sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto naik ke lantai dua.

"Temari, Sakura, dan Ino," sahut Naruto saat sudah sampai di lantai dua. Tangannya membuka salah satu pintu kamar yang ada di sana. "Ini kamar kalian semua. Ada dua tempat tidur _king size_. Cukup, kan?"

"Aku kecewa, Naruto," ucap Lee tiba-tiba. "Aku pikir kita akan sekamar dengan para gadis."

Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas. Diraihnya salah satu bantal yang ada di sana dan segera melemparnya ke wajah milik Lee. "Rasakan itu."

"Oh, nanti Konohamaru juga tidur di kamar ini," beritahu Naruto.

Shino mengerutkan dahinya. "Konohamaru? Calon suami adik iparmu itu juga ikut ke sini?"

"Ya, Hinata ingin Hanabi ikut berlibur karena anak itu kuliah di luar kota. Awalnya ia menolak tapi akhirnya menerima ajakan Hinata dan Konohamaru tiba-tiba juga ingin ikut," terang Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hmm ...," Shino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti.

Setelah meletakkan semua barang bawaan mereka, keempat laki-laki itu kemudian turun dan menuju ke kebun belakang.

"Wah, Shino! Apa kabar? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba saat melihat rombongan laki-laki sampai di kebun.

Lee yang lebih dulu berlari ke arah teman-teman perempuannya itu. "Apa kau tidak ingin menyapaku?"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tidak melihatmu. Kau berkamuflase seperti bunglon. Aku tidak bisa membedakanmu dengan rumput di sini."

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar kelakar Ino. Para laki-laki kemudian ikut duduk di atas tikar yang digelar di atas rumput itu. Suhu awal bulan Maret memang tidak terlalu panas walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan hampir jam sebelas siang. Belum lagi ada pohon sakura di sekitar mereka yang telah berhasil menghalau sinar matahari dengan sempurna. Kadang-kadang mahkota bunga berwarna merah muda itu berguguran saat ada angin kencang yang datang.

Mata biru Ino diam-diam memperhatikan satu per satu teman-temannya. Para laki-laki sedang sibuk memotong dan memakan kue cokelat buatan Hinata. Naruto sebagai tuan rumah sedang menuangkan teh hangat ke gelas plastik untuk Kiba dan kawan-kawan. Kali ini, ia memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Hinata dan Temari. Mereka semua sudah berubah. Ino berharap semuanya berubah ke arah yang positif.

CKRIK!

Suara kamera ponsel Ino berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang tadi sedang tertawa karena cerita lucu Temari. "Ino, kau sedang memfoto siapa?"

Ino hanya tertawa jahil sambil memandang foto hasil jepretannya. "Kau terlihat sangat manis, Sakura. Coba kalian lihat!"

Gadis yang bekerja sebagai perawat itu memamerkan foto yang baru saja ia ambil ke kumpulan teman laki-lakinya. Shino hanya melihatnya sekilas kemudian menyesap tehnya kembali. Kiba mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya seakan setuju dengan ucapan Ino. Lee terlihat paling heboh dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Wah! Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Aku rasa kita sangat cocok. Hijau dan merah muda! Bagaimana?"

Kepala mengkilat Lee segera mendapat pukulan dari telapak tangan Ino. "Jangan seenaknya menggoda Sakura. Dia sudah punya pangeran berkuda putih yang siap melamarnya," ucap Ino yang sontak mendapat perhatian dari Temari dan Hinata.

"Ehh? Siapa, Ino?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku tidak mendengar berita ini?" tambah Temari sambil merangkul bahu Sakura.

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dengan perhatian mendadak teman-temannya. "Ino hanya melebih-lebihkan saja. Kami hanya berteman."

"Bukannya itu bagus?" Kali ini Naruto ikut berbicara. "Kau sudah mapan dan sudah menjadi wanita sukses. Seharusnya kau segera mencari suami."

"Ya, kau bisa mencari pengusaha yang kaya raya," celetuk Shino tiba-tiba. "Contoh saja Naruto."

Kiba segera mendelik ke arahnya. "Dasar perusak suasana," gumamnya pelan.

Sejenak suasana menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman sampai akhirnya Hinata tertawa kecil. "Selera humormu masih saja sulit dimengerti, Shino."

Ino yang tidak suka dengan suasana kaku seperti ini mencoba tertawa. "Haha ... aku setuju. Tidak lucu sama sekali," ucapnya. "Ah, benar, lebih baik aku mengirim fotomu ke pangeranmu, Sakura," tambahnya berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Wah, bagus, Ino. Cepat lakukan!" Temari terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Setelah foto Sakura berhasil dikirim, Ino terus memperhatikan ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul permberitahuan bahwa si penerima sudah membaca pesan Ino. Bukannya membalas pesan Ino, si penerima malah menelepon Sakura.

"Angkat, Sakura. Pangeranmu meneleponmu!" goda Ino.

Sakura segera meraih ponselnya dan tertera nama Uchiha Sasuke di layarnya. Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Ya, ada apa, Sasuke?" sahut Sakura berusaha tidak menghiraukan godaan teman-temannya dari belakang.

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang telepon. "Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk meneleponku? Apa kau lupa?"

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa," sahut Sakura. "Tapi ... kenapa aku harus meneleponmu? Apa urusanmu dengan acara reuniku?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai di sana dengan selamat."

Ada rasa menggelitik di perutnya saat Sakura mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kau khawatir padaku?" pancing Sakura.

Terdengar gumaman halus dari suara Sasuke. "Hn, aku khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu pada rekan kerjaku. Kau tahu kan aku tidak mau mendapat pekerjaan tambahan di rumah sakit."

Sakura tersenyum kecut ketika mendengarnya. Apanya yang suka? Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan pekerjaannya. "Ohh ... kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau kenapa? Kedengarannya kau kecewa?"

"Ahh? Kecewa bagaimana? Aku biasa-biasa saja," sahut Sakura cepat.

Andai saja Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sedang tersenyum kecil di ujung sana. "Fotomu ... kau terlihat cantik."

Wajah Sakura seketika memanas mendengarnya. "Jangan menggodaku."

"Sakura terlihat makin indah di sekumpulan sakura lainnya," ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kau bersenang-senanglah di sana."

Pembicaraan mereka kemudian berakhir. Saat kembali ke tempat duduknya, yang tersisa di sana hanyalah Temari, Chouji, dan Lee.

"Ino dan Hinata pergi ke mana?" tanya Sakura pada Temari.

"Mereka pergi ke dapur mengambil kue dan teh lagi. Sisanya pergi bermain dengan Akamaru di belakang," sahut Temari.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekitarnya. "Aku penasaran berapa luas kebun ini?"

.

oOo

.

"Ayo tangkap, Akamaru," teriak Kiba sambil melempar frisbi ke sembarang arah. Akamaru dengan semangat mengejar benda berbentuk bulat pipih itu. Cukup jauh dari posisi Kiba, ada Naruto dan Shino yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan permainan anjing berbulu putih itu.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Shino menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto. "Aku ingin kau kembali bekerja dengan kami."

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kita bertemu. Aku bahkan sudah kebal dengan semua sindiran-sindiranmu."

"Begitu. Kalau kau tidak mau kembali dengan sukarela, mungkin aku harus menggunakan pemaksaan."

"He-hei! Bercandamu terdengar serius sekali, Shino. Benar yang dikatakan Hinata, selera humormu buruk sekali," balas Naruto berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Shino memperhatikan Akamaru yang sudah kembali dengan membawa frisbi di mulutnya. "Naruto, kau itu manusia, kan?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak terima dengan ucapan Shino barusan. Baru saja ia hendak membalas ucapan mantan rekan kerjanya itu, Shino sudah lebih dulu berbicara. "Kalau kau manusia, seharusnya kau bisa memutuskan apa yang membuatmu bahagia. Bukannya menjadi boneka keluarga Hyuuga. Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari anjing peliharaan," ucapnya panjang lebar sambil terus menatap Akamaru.

Emosi Naruto hampir meledak ketika mendengar ucapan Shino. "Kau mengatakan ini karena jumlah klien perusahaanmu berkurang, kan? Memangnya kau tidak bisa mencari arsitek yang lain?"

Shino akhirnya menoleh menatap mata biru milik Naruto. "Kau benar-benar tidak paham dengan kemampuanmu sendiri, Naruto."

"Cih! Aku muak mendengar semua ocehanmu!" Akhirnya Naruto memilih mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan Shino di sana.

Langkah Naruto terkesan sangat tergesa-gesa dengan napas yang berderu. "Memangnya kau pikir aku suka berhenti menjadi arsitek?" geramnya dalam hati.

.

oOo

.

Melihat Naruto kembali ke tempat semula, Ino segera berdiri dan pergi menyusul Shino dan Kiba. Saat berpapasan dengan Naruto, Ino menepuk bahu laki-laki itu pelan. "Neji dan Tenten sebentar lagi sampai."

"Oke," sahut Naruto.

Ino hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi ke tempat Shino. "Wah, Akamaru hebat sekali!"

Shino segera menoleh saat mendapati suara gadis berambut pirang itu di sebelahnya. "Ada apa? Kau mencariku?"

Ino hanya bersenandung kecil di dekat Shino. "Berhentilah mengganggunya."

"Kau mencoba menjadi ibu peri sekarang?"

"Dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Aku sudah mengenalmu dan Naruto sejak kecil," ucap Ino sambil menerawang jauh. Ia jadi teringat saat mereka masih berumur lima tahun, mereka suka pergi ke sawah menemani Shino menangkap belalang dan serangga-serangga yang lain.

"Aku dan dia memiliki impian yang sama," ujar Shino tiba-tiba.

Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku yang paling tahu hal itu. Kau menjadi insinyur dan Naruto menjadi arsitek. Kau ingin meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu dengan Naruto, kan?"

"Dan dia mengkhianatiku."

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu meringis mendengarnya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Shino. Naruto hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan kebahagiannya. Dia mencintai Hinata."

"Cinta membuat semua orang menjadi buta."

Ino terkikik kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa menjadi seorang yang puitis."

"Ino, kau juga sama saja," ucap Shino dan seketika membuat Ino terdiam. "Kau masih menyukai Na—"

Ino dengan cepat menutup mulut Shino. "Diam! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kalau kau ingin membunuh, bunuhlah orang yang tepat," balas Shino kemudian pergi dari sana. Ino hanya diam mematung mendengar ucapan Shino barusan.

"Sepertinya otak Shino sedikit terganggu." Suara Kiba berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Ino. "Pembicaraan kalian berat sekali, aku akan pura-pura tidak dengar. Ah, Akamaru! Cepat kemari!"

Ino tetap terdiam sambil memikirkan apa maksud dari kata-kata Shino barusan. Memang seiring berjalannya waktu, semua pasti mulai berubah. Ino hanya berharap bahwa semua perubahan yang terjadi adalah perubahan yang positif.

.

oOo

.

"Hanabi!" Hinata memekik pelan saat melihat adiknya itu turun dari mobil milik Neji. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan datang dengan Kak Neji?"

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu berjalan cepat dan segera memeluk kakak perempuannya itu. "Kau terlihat semakin cantik, Kak."

Hinata balas memeluk Hanabi. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kuliahmu? Lancar?"

Konohamaru yang sudah selesai mengambil semua barang-barang milik Hanabi dan dirinya segera mengikuti langkah Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam. Naruto mengambil semua barang milik Hanabi dan segera membawanya ke kamar adik iparnya itu.

"Kamarmu di lantai dua, Konohamaru," ucapnya sebelum masuk ke dalam. Konohamaru menghela napas saat mendengar peringatan Naruto. Kalau begini, dia tidak akan bisa punya waktu berdua dengan tunangannya. Mata Konohamaru tanpa sadar menatap Hanabi yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata kemudian disusul oleh Neji dan Tenten.

"Lebih baik aku ke kamarku dulu," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat sedikit kesusahan saat membawa koper sekaligus buku-buku bacaan milik Hanabi. "Liburan pun masih ingin belajar." Naruto mendengus melihat buku-buku tebal Hanabi di tangannya.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar Hanabi, Naruto berusaha membuka kenop pintu di depannya dengan menggunakan sikunya dan alhasil membuat semua buku milik Hanabi jatuh ke lantai. "Arggh ... sial!"

"Kau masih saja ceroboh, Naruto."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya hanya demi melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tertawa. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. "Jangan hanya tertawa, lebih baik kau bantu aku."

Masih dengan sedikit tertawa, Sakura kemudian membantu Naruto mengambil satu per satu buku yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Naruto. Sakura mengambil satu buku yang terlihat paling tebal dari yang lain. "Ini buku milik siapa?"

Naruto memungut buku yang lain. "Milik Hanabi."

"Kenapa dia membawa buku—" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Naruto. Ada sengatan aneh yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

Naruto terlihat biasa saja dan segera menarik tangannya. "Sepertinya dia sedang menyiapkan skripsi," sahut Naruto.

Buku terakhir akhirnya diambil oleh Sakura. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa jantungnya berdebar aneh. Dia harus mencari pengalihan sebelum Naruto menyadari kalau dia bersikap aneh. "Wa-wah, begitu rupanya? Mahasiswa zaman sekarang memang suka berlomba-lomba untuk menamatkan pendidikannya lebih dulu ya?"

"Hmm ... mungkin," balas Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamar Hanabi lebih lebar.

"Coba saja kau lihat judul buku ini, Naruto. Judulnya faktor-faktor yang—"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat Naruto mengambil semua buku di tangannya. "Ah, jangan dibaca. Kau akan pusing melihatnya."

"A-ah, iya, kau benar hahaha ...," ucap Sakura sambil berusaha tertawa.

"Sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke meja makan, sebentar lagi makan siang," ajak Naruto. Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapi ajakan Naruto. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Kau bertingkah seperti orang bodoh!" geramnya dalam hati.

Saat sampai di meja makan, semua orang sudah duduk di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Ino melambai ke arah Sakura dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Coba lihat semua makanan ini, aku sudah tidak sabar!" ucap Chouji sambil menatap satu per satu makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat wajah teman-temannya. "Karena semuanya sudah lengkap, ayo kita mulai makan."

Andai saja mereka tahu kalau hari itu adalah hari terakhir di mana mereka bisa bersenang bersama-sama. Hari yang terlihat damai mirip seperti lautan yang terlihat tenang sebelum badai datang.

.

.

.

.

.

~Bab 2 Selesai~

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan review di bab kemarin. Terima kasih banyak untuk:**_

sasusakupds, Kimhima11, Monkey D. Abrar, neinei, Durarawr, gladass, Fa, Guest, wahyu, namikaze, FashionSaku, ArkadDevin00, sukanyaanimesamakpop, billyyo566, Suffix-San, ana, kadek chan, Pembaca misterius, fava. ritsuka, Hime Luvchubby.

 _ **Saya juga ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar kalian di kotak review yaaa :) Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya...**_


End file.
